


Vampires don't want to harm you (In CZECH)

by Alenoriana



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brother Feels, Frank Iero is an angry sweetroll, Gen, Human Frank Iero, Hurt Gerard Way, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Incest, Protective Gerard Way, Protective Mikey Way, Sibling Love, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampire Mikey Way, Vampires
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenoriana/pseuds/Alenoriana
Summary: So, this is basicaly a template I've written for VDWTHY in my native, czech.The story stays same, the language is different.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way & Mikey Way
Kudos: 2





	Vampires don't want to harm you (In CZECH)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarkattack (hexapress)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexapress/gifts).



> So, this is basicaly a template I've written for VDWTHY in my native, czech. I wouldn't post it here, but a sweet person 'sarkattack (hexpress)' really liked my Sand Dunes in their czech template form, so I promised them I will post these too.  
> There may be some minor diferences (as I altered it for english translation a little bit), but the main line is similiar.  
> So, for anyone who reads, enjoy!

**Kapitola I.**

_Gerard POV_

Tiskl si malou čutoru k hrudi a kráčel tak rychle, že ho pálila stehna. Očima těkal sem a tam po zaprášené ulici, a když mu náhodou někdo pohled opětoval, rychle ho stočil na svoje ošoupané boty. Stín hluboké kapuce mu kryl celou tvář a plášť mu pevně obepínal celé tělo, takže si vysloužil nejeden zadumaný výraz od kolemjdoucích. Ne že by se ho na to někdo zeptal, už to byla doba co se obyvatelé malé vesnice uprostřed lesů a mokřin smířili s tím, že mají ve vsi podivína. Spíš dva podivíny. Waye. Nebyli k nim nějak zvlášť vstřícní. Ale nechali je alespoň pracovat za tu nejmizernější mzdu, jakou si mohli dovolit na holé lidské přežití.

Nového ponocného a zároveň nočního hlídače dobytka by nikdo z místních dobrovolně nedělal, hlavně když už měl každý svou vlastní lepší živnost nebo zaměstnání. Mladá krev, která byla ochotna dělat prakticky jen za bydlení a stravu, byla celkem vítanou náhodou. A Gerard by lhal, kdyby tvrdil, že v jejich… situaci, to nebyla ideální práce. Mikey neměl takové štěstí na trvalé zaměstnání, ale jelikož projevil neobvyklou odolnost proti kvasným plynům a nedostatku kyslíku, chodil pomáhat do nedalekého vinného sklepa a moštárny. Denním sběrům se snažil vyhýbat, jak jen mohl, a své podíly doháněl vždy v noci, ale dokud práci odváděl, nikdo neměl důvod ho vyhazovat. A pak tu byla jejich poslední práce. Vždycky, když se ulovilo velké zvíře, jako například divoký kanec, byl ve vesnici řezník, který ho odkoupil od lovce, stáhnul a naporcoval a zpracoval veškerý masný materiál, který se zpracovat dal. A přesně při takových příležitostech se oba bratři mohli přetrhnout, aby u toho byli jako první a jako první se přihlásili na výpomoc. A jako jedni z mála byli téměř pokaždé přijati, protože na rozdíl od ostatních příživníků nechtěli podíl z klobás a jelit, které pomáhali vyrobit. A na levnou pracovní sílu si přeci nikdo stěžovat nebude, že?

Gerard téměř doběhl ke starému, trouchnivějícímu domku na samém okraji vesnice. Nejbližší další budovou byly stáje pro ty tři koně a několik krav, které tu farmáři měli. Nevábný přetrvávající puch dobytka nebyl tou nejvybranější společností, takže dům přetrvával dlouhá léta jako opuštěná barabizna a občasná skládka nechtěného majetku. Když se objevili noví zájemci, kteří by ji udrželi alespoň ve stojícím stavu, dostali ji téměř zadarmo. Kamenné stěny prorůstaly mechem a břečťanem, došková střecha byla opravována přesně natolik, aby dovnitř při deštivých dnech netekly potoky vody ale jenom kapky. Jediná dvě okna, kterými budova disponovala, byla více či méně vysklená a zatemněná dřevěnými prkny přibitými zevnitř. Ačkoliv tam komín byl, jeho vršek zubem času už úplně zmizel a zbytek pouze čekal na silnější vichřici nebo průtrž mračen. Žádný alespoň trochu normální člověk by si takové místo k životu dobrovolně nevybral. Nouze však vede k zoufalým krokům nejen lidi, obzvlášť když se jedná o zabezpečení rodiny. A když se to vzalo kolem a kolem, nežilo se jim… naprosto příšerně. Jenom přiměřeně špatně.

Gerard se zastavil před nahnilými dveřmi a zaklepal naučený rytmus. Počkal několik vteřin a pak s hrozivým zaskřípěním proklouzl dovnitř. Štěrbinou za ním prosvitlo ostré odpolední slunce a osvětlilo prostor uvnitř. Přivítala ho temná místnost zapáchající vlhkostí a zatuchlinou. Na vzdálené straně byl jediný zdroj světla, malá svíčka postavená na dřevěné bedně. Podél jedné stěny byly nakupené hromady rozlámaných větví a klacků na topení, u druhé všelijaké nádoby a misky a vědra, do kterých chytali dešťovou vodu prosakující střechou. Kolem svíčky byla rozložena dvě lůžka, pokud se tomu tak dalo říkat. Byly to staré rozedřené látky naplněné slámou a několik přikrývek, které se jim podařilo vyžebrat na bohatších sousedech. Gerard tu vzpomínku neměl rád, připadal si jako chudák. Ale co jiného vlastně byli? Všechny deky byly momentálně nakupeny na jedné velké hromadě na jedné z postelí. Gerard ani nestačil zavřít dveře, když se z nich ozvalo vzteklé zasyčení.

„Mikey…“ řekl tiše a zabouchl. I kdyby byla uvnitř úplná tma, nijak by mu to nebránilo vidět hlavu svého mladšího bratra vykouknout z hromady a vycenit dlouhé špičáky. Gerard k němu přešel a sundal si kapuci. Mikey se posadil a přikrývky mu sklouzly z pohublých ramen. Byl pobledlejší než obvykle a nepatrně se třásl, jako při zimnici. Gerard natáhl ruku a chtěl ho konejšivě pohladit po paži, ale Mikey podrážděně ucukl. Starší muž si povzdechl. Nebyla to jeho vina, vždycky býval přecitlivělý, když… no, když byl krvežíznivý. Prostě se to stávalo.

„Všechno bude hned dobré, nemusíš se rozčilovat,“ řekl tlumeně a odšrouboval zátku lahve. Okamžitě ho do nosu praštil sladký kovový zápach. Zkousl si ret a zaťal prsty do svého stehna, aby odolal chuti. Skoro cítil lepkavou tekutinu na jazyku, klouzající hladce do krku… Mikey se na rozdíl od něj nijak neostýchal a prakticky mu nádobu vytrhl z ruky. Rychlými hlubokými doušky pil a pil a pil, až zbylo pouhých pár loků. Se slastným zasténáním si olízl zrudlé rty nepřirozeně dlouhým jazykem a na několik vteřin zavřel oči. Gerard upřeně sledoval, jak dvě zbloudilé kapky putovaly dolů po Mikeyho bradě, nechávajíc za sebou tenkou karmínovou vlhkou cestičku. Hlasitě polknul. Světlovlasý muž to očividně slyšel, protože se na něj pátravě zadíval. V jeho očích už nebyla zvířecí zběsilost a zápal. Byly klidné, hřejivě hnědé se zeleným nádechem.

„Gee?“ zeptal se a i z jeho hlasu zmizela ostrost a podráždění. Starší muž odtrhl oči od krvavých stop a místo toho si sundal plášť a začal ho skládat na druhou okradenou postel.

„Hlavně to dopij. Dneska musíš jít sklízet už odpoledne,“ řekl tiše. Čím lépe bude Mikey nakrmený, tím snazší pro něj bude vydržet sluneční paprsky. Ačkoliv to bude pořád nepříjemné, nebude ho to aspoň bolet. Při té myšlence schoval Gerard nenápadně mírně popálené ruce do klína. Tohle jeho mladší bratr vidět nemusí. Mikey na tom byl v poslední době špatně. Dlouho nikdo neulovil žádné zvíře a bylo příliš nebezpečné snažit se ukrást něčího králíka nebo slepici, protože si je místní bedlivě hlídali. Alternativou bylo lovit v lese, ale s lovci už skoro neustále hledajícími kořist to šlo velmi těžce. Takže jakmile se ráno vrátili muži s mrtvou srnou, Gerard byl první u toho. Byl unavený, hladový a slunce už vycházelo, jenže si nemohli dovolit propást takovou příležitost.

„A co ty?“ zeptal se mladší Way a nabídl mu zbytek vychladlé krve. Gerard na ni chvíli hleděl, pokoušen tou omamnou vůní a svědícím jazykem, ale pak pohlédl zpět na Mikeyho, stále bledého s kruhy pod očima a vzpomněl si, že bude muset dneska strávit několik hodin na přímém slunci, a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Je jen tvoje. Já měl už ráno,“ řekl a ztěžka sebou plácl na slamník. Nerad Mikeymu lhal, ale tohle nebyla informace, kterou by musel vědět. Jelikož byl vyšší Way příliš vyhladovělý, než aby se podílel na práci se zvěřinou, vysloužil si Gerard odměnu pouze pro jednoho muže. A tu potřeboval Mikey víc. Díval se na něj, jak s potlačovaným potěšením dopíjí zbytky a konečně _konečně_ si utírá bradu. Ještě olíznout rudé hrdlo, _ježíš Mikey._ Gerard radši zavřel oči a ignoroval sténání vlastních orgánů, které se také dožadovaly hostiny. Půjde si něco ulovit v noci, tam bude mít spoustu času.

„Jsi v pohodě?“ zeptal se Mikeyho hlas. Gerard se neobtěžoval podívat se na něj a pouze zamručel souhlas.

„Nemluvíš se mnou?“ ptal se dál. Byl najednou nějak hovorný, když měl plné bříško.

„Spím,“ odpověděl starší muž trochu úsečněji, než zamýšlel.

„Spíš?“ další inteligentní otázka. Gerard útrpně zasténal a převalil se na bok zády ke svému evidentně tupému bratrovi.

„Ano, spím. Byl jsem vzhůru celé ráno Mikey, tak mě prostě… nech spát. Radši se připrav na sběr, ať ti nekouká moc kůže a tak…“ konec byl zamumlaný více méně do ztracena. Žádné další odpovědi ani otázky se už nedočkal, ale po nějaké chvíli, kdy už byl na hranici dřímoty, cítil, jak na něm přistála jedna z dek. Trochu se pod ní zavrtal a přitáhl si ji až k nosu. Ještě chvíli poslouchal kroky přecházející sem a tam po dřevěné podlaze, ale už nevnímal Mikeyho odchod. Radši se pohroužil do bezesného spánku, který snad zažene hlad na dalších několik hodin, než se setmí a on se bude moc konečně někde nasytit.

*

Z krásné temnoty ho vzbudilo hlasité prásknutí dveří. Spolknul přidušený výkřik a rozhodil končetinami do všech stran. Několik se jich zamotalo do přikrývky a pár vteřin trvalo, než konečně našel půdu pod nohama a polekaně se podíval kolem. Chvíli mrkal na druhou prázdnou postel, zhaslou svíčku, zabedněná okna a nakonec spočinul zrakem na funícím Mikeym, který se zády opíral o zabouchnuté dveře a vytřeštěně zíral na stěnu před sebou.

„Mikey?“ zeptal se černovlasý mladík zmateně a posadil se. Druhý muž na něj pohlédl a v očích měl tolik věcí, že by Gerard potřeboval nejmíň desetiletí na to je všechny vyjmenovat.

„Gee…“ ztěžka se nadechl. Gerard se zamračil a zvedl se.

„Co je, co se stalo?“ zeptal se rozvážně a přešel k mladšímu Wayovi. Ten zíral střídavě na něj, na podlahu a před sebe a několikrát polknul, než znovu promluvil.

„J-já… jsem něco provedl Gee. Podělal jsem to,“ řekl titěrným hlasem. Gerard naklonil hlavu na stranu, znepokojen, a vybídl ho pohledem, aby svou myšlenku rozvinul. Mikey si olízl nervózně rty.

„Myslím… myslím, že jsem nás prozradil,“ vyhrkl nakonec. Několik vteřin mezi nimi zavládlo ticho, hrobové ticho.

„Co?!“ přerušil ho Gerard o oktávu výš.

„Já nechtěl, přísahám, že to byla nehoda!“ spustil Mikey a pěstmi sevřel bratrovu kazajku. Gerard ho chytil za zápěstí a přinutil ho podívat se mu do očí.

„Prosím, řekni, že jsi nikoho nenapadl. Mikey, prosím, řekni mi, že to jsi neudělal,“ řekl a potřásl hlavou. Tohle nemohla být pravda. Věděl, že je mladý a neopatrný, ale tak zle na tom snad ještě není, že by se skutečně nechal ovládnout a někomu by ublížil. Ne, to by neudělal. Ačkoliv byl stvoření noci, upír, krvesaj, pijevice nebo jakékoliv další lichotivé označení, kterým byl jejich druh často kastován, byl to hodný kluk. Nikdy by nikomu neublížil. Že ne?

„Ovšem, že ne!“ Teď vypadal Mikey uraženě. „Co si o mně myslíš? Že jsem vrah?“ Gerard si dlouze povzdechl, napůl úlevou a napůl otrávením.

„Fajn fajn. Tak co se stalo?“ vybídl ho.

Vyšší upír se znovu podíval po místnosti a pak sklonil hlavu.

„Když jsme, když jsme sbírali a pálilo mě slunce. Pálilo to hodně. Chtělo se mi zmizet, ale věděl jsem, že nemůžu. A znovu jsem dostal hlad a bylo to tak… strašně nepříjemný. A pak si…“ zhluboka se nadechl, „pak hned vedle mě přistál ten pták. Byl úplně klidný a já byl daleko od ostatních. Vůbec se mě nebál…“

„Ježišikriste, Mikey!“

„Promiň! Prostě to nešlo ovládnout!“ křikl zoufale zpátky mladší Way. Gerard si přejel rukou po obličeji.

„Dobře… Takže, kdo a co viděli?“ zeptal se a snažil se držet klidný tón, ačkoliv byl opravdu, ale opravdu naštvaný. Taková pitomost…

„Jael, z farmy. Viděla mě, jak z něj piju. Okamžitě zaječela a utíkala k ostatním,“ přiznal poraženě. Sakra. „Já jsem hned běžel sem.“

Fajn, to jim dávalo nějaký čas. Nebyl ho moc, ale byl nějaký. Než to vypoví někomu dospělému, než ti si to poví mezi sebou, dají si dvě a dvě dohromady a dostanou se zpátky do vesnice. Ta byla od sadů vzdálená skoro hodinu cesty klidnou chůzí a Mikey běhal rychleji než normální lidi, což jim přidávalo další drahocenné minuty. Starší upír si promnul čelo, druhou ruku opřenou v bok. Nemohli sázet na to, že si to vesničani vyloží jinak, než jak to je. Byli v loji. Pokud se s nimi nechtěli rvát na život a na smrt – a to nechtěli - jedinou věcí, kterou mohli v momentální situaci udělat, je co nejrychleji a beze stopy zmizet. Než se komukoliv něco stane. Gerard trpce semknul rty. Samozřejmě věděl, jakou reputaci mají upíři a nehledě na to, že se s bratrem tomuto popisu obloukem vyhýbali, nikdo jim neuvěří, že jsou pacifisti. Dítě noci, co přežívá pouze na zvířecí krvi? Ale kde že…

„Tak fajn, Mikes. Uděláme to teď takhle a ty mě musíš poslouchat, ano?“ řekl a podíval se na vyššího muže pohledem, který prosil, aby mu neodmlouval. Jeho modlitby byly vyslyšeny a Mikey mlčky přikývl. Gerard si oddechl.

„Takže, ty vezmeš ruksak a sebereš tu všechno, co je důležité, má nějakou cenu nebo bychom to mohli potřebovat. Já půjdu do stájí a osedlám koně, a sejdeme se u té duté vrby dole u řeky, ano? Nezdržuj se, nemáme moc času. Kdybych tam nedorazil dřív, než přijde lynčující dav, uteč beze mě, ano? Najdu si tě…“ Jemně mu sevřel rameno. Mikey otevřel pusu pro námitku, ale Gerard výhružně zvedl prst a ostrým pohledem ho zase umlčel. Přikývl.

„Uvidíme se,“ usmál se ještě jednou tence Gerard a s těmi slovy nadevřel dveře na štěrbinu. Venku akorát zapadalo slunce, za pár minut bude pryč. Dobře. Ulice byla ještě úplně prázdná, takže vyklouzl ven a s rozhlížením na všechny strany se rozběhl ke stájím. Najednou byl celkem rád, že u nich bydleli tak blízko. Zvedl závoru, ještě jednou se kouknul přes rameno, jestli ho někdo nesleduje, a zmizel uvnitř. Kdyby nebyl v zoufalé situaci, pozastavil by se nad smradem, který se vznášel ve vzduchu. Bože, takhle snad nemají páchnout ani stáje. Ale jelikož čas byl v tu chvíli drahá záležitost, zatnul zuby a přeběhl ke stání největšího hřebce. Byl so statný, osvalený kaštanový kůň, se světlou hřívou a stejně světlou srstí kolem kopyt. Nebyl zde pro ježdění, bylo to tažné zvíře, ale právě proto byl ideální, aby co nejlépe unesl jejich společnou váhu. Jistě, mohl vzít koně dva a problém by byl vyřešen, ale na dvojí osedlání prostě neměl čas. Musel improvizovat. Zvíře mu pohlédlo do očí a nebyl v nich strach, který by spatřil u lidí. Byl klidný, chroupal seno a nezajímaly ho malicherné předsudky. Gerard ho pohladil po nozdrách.

„Vím, že jsi tady doma, ale potřebujeme tvojí pomoc. Vrátíš se, slibuju,“ s těmi slovy vzal ze stojanu nejširší sedlo a přehodil mu ho přes záda. Kůň zafrkal a několikrát přešlápl, nejspíš nezvykem, ale nijak se nebránil. Znovu ho pohladil po šíji a začal rychle utahovat postroj. Sice věděl, jak se to dělá, ale neměl nikdy moc příležitostí, kde si to vyzkoušet, takže když sedlo drželo, nekývalo se ani neškrtilo, byl se svou prací spokojený. Sevřel pevně uzdu a vyvedl hřebce ze stání a k vratům. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl a zaposlouchal se. Všude bylo ticho, venku žádný povyk. Takže má ještě čas. Vykoukl, zkontroloval ztemnělé okolí, a co nejtišeji vyvedl koně ven. Ten jako by vycítil důležitost a napětí situace, ani nezafrkal. Gerard ho rychlým krokem převedl přes ulici a mezi domy, pak po úzké pěšině, ze které se odchýlil, až když se začala svažovat k řece. Prodíral se vysokou trávou a jen doufal, že za sebou nenechával moc výrazné stopy v případě, že by je někdo pronásledoval.

Při té myšlence se zastavil. Bylo by přeci mnohem snazší utéct, kdyby ostatní museli jít pěšky, že? Otočil se zpět k vesnici a nerozhodně si skousl spodní ret. Mikey tady ještě očividně nebyl, a opravdu by jim pomohlo, kdyby se… těm stájím něco stalo. Mohli tím získat hodiny náskok. Rychle uvázal uzdu kolem vrbových prutů a rozběhl se zpátky nahoru. Vklouzl zpátky mezi domy a spokojeně zjistil, že ve vesnici pořád ještě nikdo není. Přeběhl hlavní ulici a znovu vešel do stájí. Jedno po druhém otevřel všechna stání, pro koně i krávy. Potom vzal dlouhý bič, který používali vozkové a vodiči, a několikrát s ním neobratně mávl. Nešlo mu to, nevěděl, jak se má správně práskat bičem. Naštěstí byla některá zvířata tak inteligentní, že pochopila, co po nich chce, aniž by jim musel dát pokyn, a začala se loudat směrem ven. V momentě, kdy vzduch rozštíplo prásknutí, se rozběhla i ta ostatní. Gerard se vítězoslavně zazubil. Nebylo to nakonec tak těžké. Ještě několikrát práskl, aby je všechny pořádně zahnal.

Ozvalo se vzdálené zařvání přehlušované dupáním dobytka. Gerarda zamrazilo. A čas je pryč. Smotal si bič do ruky a rozběhl se ven. Chtěl využít nastalého zmatku, aby se nenápadně dostal zpátky dolů k řece, kde už na něj určitě čekal Mikey. Už byl jednou nohou venku z budovy, když ho z čista jasna poslala rychlá rána do obličeje přímo k zemi. Přistál na zádech a zalapal po dechu. Před očima mu běhaly tečky a několik dlouhých vteřin se nemohl pohnout, jako by ho jeho vlastní hlava stahovala do hlíny. Někdo ho chytil za límec a zvedl. Přirazil ho zády ke zdi a černovlasý mladík tiše zasténal, protože mu ten prudký pohyb znovu zaduněl uvnitř lebky. Několikrát silně zamrkal.

„Hej! Hej, mám jednoho!“ zařval mu kdosi do tváře. Ovanul ho horký smrdutý dech a Gerard nakrčil nos. Cítil, jak mu z něj přes ústa stékají horké kapky. Přibližovaly se další kroky a mladík se v sevření zazmítal. Mohutná ruka mu stiskla krk a držela ho na místě. Byl to jeden z rolníků, velký chlap, surový, neurvalý. Nijak se neznali, ale určitě se neměli v lásce.

„Zůstaň na místě, ty jedna stvůro!“ zavrčel na něj muž. To Gerard dopálilo. Nikdo neměl právo mu říkat stvůra, když ho neznali.

„Nej… sem… stv… a…“zasýpal přes smáčknutou průdušnici. Muž mu prakticky plivl do tváře a druhou rukou mu násilně otevřel pusu. Gerard se mrskal a snažil se ho kopnout, ale byl zesláblý. Na rozdíl od vlkodlaků, upíři většinu času nebyli až tak moc silnější než lidé, zato však byli rychlejší. Cítil mužův špinavý prst přejíždět mu po zubech a pokusil se ho kousnout.

„Máš směšně malé zuby, ale i tak to jsou tesáky… jsi odporný monstrum, co patří na hranici. Kde je tvůj krvežíznivý bratříček?! Je vás tady víc?!“ s každou větou mu prskal do tváře. Gerard vztekle zasyčel.

„Běž… k čertu…“ zachrčel. Kolem se seběhlo několik dalších lidí a rozestoupili se kolem dvojice. Muž Gerarda na moment zvedl, až houpal nohama ve vzduchu, skoro mu přelomil krk a hodil ho na zem přímo mezi ně. Černovlasý mladík kašlal a sípal a mnul si poraněné hrdlo. Zvedl zamlžené oči k lidem rozestavěným okolo. Měli louče, vidle, sekery… Někteří měli v očích hněv, jiní znechucení, a někteří dokonce strach. Gerard se díval z jednoho na druhého a vařil se v něm vztek. Barbarové! Zabedněnci! Povrchní a zaslepení hňupové!

Z dálky se ozval vyděšený výkřik a Gerard sebou cukl. Trhl hlavou tím směrem a polil ho chladný pot. Mikey. Ne ne ne, ten už tu dávno neměl být, už měl být dávno u řeky, už měl být pryč!

„Už asi našli i toho druhýho!“ zvolal někdo vzadu v davu a přidalo se k němu několik nadšených pokřiků:

„Co s nimi?“

„Upálíme je!“

„Není čas na hranici, přineste někdo kůly!“

Gerardův pohled se zalil rudou. Jak se opovažují sáhnout na jeho bratra. Krev se v něm rozpálila a cítil, jak do široka otvírá ústa, aby se z nich vydral nelidsky hlasitý ječivý zvuk. Jako stovky netopýrů pištících najednou přímo nad jejich hlavami. Muži a ženy kolem se chytli za hlavy a křičeli, máchali kolem sebe naslepo zbraněmi nebo se krčili k zemi. Celý ten zmatek trval jen pár vteřin, ale stačil upírovi, aby se zvedl ze země a sáhl po první zbrani, která mu přišla pod ruku. Rozvibrovaný vzduch rozštíplo prásknutí a několik osob polekaně uskočilo. Gerard cenil zuby, oči rubínové a doširoka otevřené a se zakrvácenou spodní polovinou obličeje musel vypadat vskutku děsivě. Někdo se po něm ohnal loučí. Mávl rukou a muž polekaně vyjekl, když ho kožené uzlíky sekly přes ruku, a svou zbraň pustil. Ale to už se dali do pohybu i ostatní. Gerard po nich ještě několikrát švihl bičem, ale bylo jich příliš mnoho. Uhnul do strany hrotu vidlí a pěstí se ohnal po nejbližším protivníkovi. Cítil pod svými prsty prasknout kost. Neměl ani čas si to vychutnat, protože musel ucuknout zpátky před ohyzdně horkým plamenem. Spadl do dřepu a veškerou svou rychlostí udeřil ramenem muže před sebou do břicha. Poznával ho, byl to jeden z řemeslníků, u kterých při svém příchodu prosili o pomoc. Nedokázal si v tu chvíli vybavit, jestli jim zrovna tento muž pomohl, ale jisto jistě teď bude žít dál s vědomím, že na svém prahu hovořil s upírem. Náraz hromotluka odhodil dozadu a srazil s sebou několik dalších osob. Zvuky boje na chvíli nahradilo sténání a kašlání sténání a kašlání. Ohnal se po další ženě drápy, ta ale uskočila, pustila svůj srp a vyděšeně od něj couvala. Dobře, aspoň někdo měl konečně rozum. Gerard na ni chvíli zíral zarudlým pohledem, do jejích velkých, vystrašených hnědých očí. Bylo v nich nepochopení a hrůza. Škobrtla a upadla s tichým zajíknutím. Podržela před sebou ruce v obraně a zřejmě čekala, že po ní černovlasý muž - ne muž, bestie – skočí jako po snadné kořisti. Ale nic takového neudělal, naopak se stáhl dál od ní. Přes všechen vztek a zuřivost, které mu zatemňovaly rozum, pořád dokázal udržet svou lidskou část na světle, tu část, která mu připomínala, že není žádný vrah. _Není žádný vrah._ Jeho výraz se při té myšlence trochu zjemnil a žena na něj nevěřícně a zmateně kulila oči. Gerard se na ni díval zpátky, do chvíle, kdy se za ním ozvalo bojové zařvání a vrhlo se k němu posledních několik útočníků. Několika nadpřirozeně rychlými úskoky se vyhnul prvním výpadům a podkopl jednomu nohy. Druhý se po něm ohnal dřevorubeckou sekyrou, třetí se přibližoval zezadu. Ozvalo se trhání látky a tříštění kovu, ale Gerard si toho nevšímal. Několika rychlými a přesnými údery poslal k zemi v bezvědomí dalšího a dalšího, až nakonec zůstal stát on jediný. Plíce ho pálily a on divoce a trhaně oddechoval a sledoval všude kolem svíjející se anebo nehybná těla. Několikrát zamrkal, aby si pročistil pohled. Nasál vzduch a poznamenal si, že nikde necítí žádnou krev. Možná jen letmý závan z nějakého rozbitého nosu nebo zubů. Podíval se na místo, kde předtím ležela hnědooká žena, ale byla pryč. Už po ní začal pátrat pohledem ve tmě, ale přerušilo ho křičení několika hlasů. Trhl hlavou jejich směrem. Mikey.

Rozběhl se směrem, odkud slyšel povyk. Matně si při běhu uvědomoval neobvyklé škubání v pravé části těla, ale nevěnoval tomu pro teď pozornost. Nohy ho nesly mezi domy na druhé straně ulice. Pohledem cuknul k jejich polorozpadlému domku, ale byl tichý a prázdný, dveře vylomené z pantů. Kolem něj leželi tři sténající a hekající muži, jeden z nich se pomalu plazil a držel se za nohu. Zatnul zuby a utíkal dál. Mezi dřevěnými zdmi se před ním vyloupla silueta podsaditého muže stojícího s loučí ve vchodu do jednoho z domů. Nestihl se ani pořádně otočit, když ho celá váha Gerardova těla odhodila do strany a praštila jím o protější zeď. S tlumeným žuchnutím se zhroutil na rozbahněnou hlínu. Gerard s funěním rozrazil dveře až se od nich odštíplo několik třísek. Naskytl se mu pohled na dva muže, jeden vysoký s loučí a sekáčkem na maso v rukách, a druhý s dlouhým úzkým rapírem napřaženým před sebe. Gerard věděl, kdo to je. Místní samozvaný ochránce zákona a chvástal, který kdysi snad opravdu sloužil v nějakém vojsku. Lidé ho zde měli v úctě jen proto, že byl jediný z těhle sedláků, kdo dokázal pořádně držet zbraň. V samém rohu místnosti se před nimi vedle převrhnutého stolu krčil Mikey. Jednu ruku měl před sebou napřaženou v obranném gestu a druhou si bránil hlavu. Jestli se předtím starší upír nějak uklidnil, nyní se znovu rozžhavil do běla. Divoce zařval a vyšší muž po něm máchnul sekáčkem. Minul, ale i tak mu těsně u hlavy možná uřízl pramen havraních vlasů. Rychlost toho útoku Gerarda překvapila a pozdě si všiml druhého výpadu, kterému už nestihl uskočit. Bolestně vykřikl, když ho louče popálila na paži. Seškvařená látka se okamžitě přilepila na spálenou kůži a mladík udělal několik chaotických kroků zpět. Zatnul čelist a hlasitě zasyčel. Další a další máchání masivním sekáčkem ho nutilo stále víc a víc couvat, až byl skoro zpátky u dveří. Muž se na něj nehezky zašklebil shnilými zuby a bodnul proti němu loučí. Gerard ucukl zpátky, ale než ji stihl dlouhán stáhnout zpátky, vyloudil černovlasý mladík z krku krátké vysoké zapištění. Drobná rázová vlna, kterou to vytvořilo, ani náhodou nestačila na to, aby muž byť jen ztratil rovnováhu, ale naštěstí dokázala pohnout plameny a jiskrami z rozžhavené pochodně. Dlouhán vykřikl, když mu ovanuly obličej, a polekaně louči pustil. Momentálně oslepen mávl sekáčkem a zasekl ho do futra několik palců nad Gerardovou hlavou. S pohledem na železe hluboko zakousnutém do dřeva udeřil mladík pěstí kupředu přímo na nepřítelovo břicho. Muž se zlomil v pase a udělal pár kroků dopředu, aby neztratil rovnováhu. Gerard mu ustoupil stranou a prudkým kopem zespodu do brady ho poslal dveřmi ven. Okamžitě je za ním zabouchl a zaklapl vnitřní závoru, aby se nemohl dostat zpátky dovnitř.

Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl s dlaněmi položenými na chladném dřevu. Musel se trochu uklidnit, celá tahle berserkerovská akce si začínala vybírat svou daň. Svaly ho pálily a krk měl vyschlý, ale nemohl se poddat, ještě ne. Stočil temný pohled na posledního muže v místnosti. Jaké bylo to jméno, které vždycky vychvaloval a cpal všem do obličeje? Robin? Roland? Robert. Tak to bylo, Robert Bryar. Nosil se s ním jako žijící legenda, vyžíval se v ohromených pohledech jednoduchých vesničanů. A tenhle namyšlený blb, který bratry Wayovi nazýval ubožáky a předhazoval jim jejich chatrnou situaci pokaždé, když se mu dostali na doslech. Ten se právě teď nedokázal rozhodnout, na kterého z přítomných upírů bude mířit svým naleštěným rapírem.

„Stůj, zpátky!“ křikl, když k němu Gerard udělal krok, a namířil na něj zbraň.

„Gee…“ ozval se z rohu místnosti Mikey. Tmavovlasý muž se na něj podíval a na moment se jejich oči setkaly. Mikey vypadal vystrašeně, ale zároveň úlevně. Přes čelo se mu táhla tenká linka, ze které mu do obočí stékal malý pramínek krve. Klouby na rukou měl omlácené, ale jinak na ten letmý pohled vypadal nezraněn. I tak. Tihle špinavci se opovážili vztáhnout ruku na jeho bratra, a za to zaplatí! S hrdelním zavrčením se znovu pohnul kupředu a vycenil tesáky. Ten pohled měl očividně účinek, protože Bryar hlasitě polknul a prudce otočil čepel rapíru zpátky na Mikeyho, který zasyčel a odtáhl se, co nejdál mohl.

„Už-už ani krok! Nebo si to odskáče!“ zakřičel a v očích měl paniku. Oooh, tohle neměl říkat. Gerard téměř slyšel, jak mu v žilách proudí horká krev poháněná divoce bušícím ustrašeným srdcem. Sladká a tmavá. Olízl si rty a predátorsky se dál přibližoval. Bryar střelil pohledem po místnosti a znovu namířil na něj.

„Tak stůj!“ vyjekl a mávl mečem. Prvnímu švihu Gerard bez problémů uhnul, druhý mu však mířil přesně na krk. Bez mrknutí oka zvedl ruku a chytil tenkou čepel do dlaně. Muž před ním zalapal po dechu. Černovlasý upír cítil, jak se mu ostří zařezává do kůže a cedí temně černé potůčky, ale bylo mu to jedno.

„Gerarde!“ vykřikl Mikey, ale znělo to tlumeně, jako z dálky. Okraje jeho zorného pole se zatemnily a zůstal jen člověk před ním. Byl ochromený strachy. Tak krásně… bezmocný. Vyškubl mu meč ze ztuhlých prstů a uchopil ho oběma rukama. Jediným trhnutím zlomil čepel vejpůl. Bryar zacouval zpátky a zastavila ho až zeď. Neměl, kam se pohnout.

„W-Wayi…“ zakoktal a nespouštěl z něj oči. Gerard zavrčel a s kovovým zachrastěním zahodil zbytky zničené zbraně.

„No-no tak, já to tak nemyslel! Vždyť jsme kámoši… neublížil bys bezbrannému, nebo-!“ jeho slizká slova byla přerušena stiskem prstů kolem čelisti. Gerard pevně sevřel a tiché bolestné zaskučení lahodilo jeho sluchu. Přitáhl si ho blíž, až úplně k obličeji. Zírali si s Bryarem přímo do očí, jedny bledě modré, jedny černo červené, nelidské a dravé.

„Už nikdy… nesáhneš… na moji rodinu,“ pronesl tichým rozechvělým hlasem a naklonil hlavu lehce do strany. Palcem přejel od čelisti níž, po krční tepně. Cítil, jak mu divoce buší pod bříškem prstu, schovaná pouze za tenoučkou vrstvou kůže. Bylo by tak snadné ji propíchnout, krev by začala vytékat úplně sama. Tupý tlak ve špičácích ho nabádal, aby tomu trochu pomohl. Stačilo by jedno drobné kousnutí, jenom malinko. Ani by to necítil, jenom by trošku ochutnal, nic víc. Už tak dlouho neměl na jazyku hustou, teplou, lidskou…

„GERARDE!“ zařval Mikey a to ho vytrhlo z transu. Uvědomil si, že je na Bryara nalepený celým tělem a sklání se mu ke krku, pusa doširoka otevřená a tesáky prodloužené. Blonďák ho jednou rukou křečovitě držel za vlasy vzadu na temeni a druhou mu zoufale tlačil a bouchal do ramene, aby ho ze sebe dostal. Hlasitě při tom lapal po dechu a čas od času z něj vypadlo tichounké: „Pomoc!“ Panebože. Gerard sklapl pusu a okamžitě se odtáhl. To, co se právě chystal udělat, bylo… bylo… obrátil se mu žaludek nad sebou samým a málem se na místě pozvracel. Zakryl si pusu rukou a o pár kroků couvnul a zachvěl se. Měli pravdu. Byl stvůra. Bryar si panicky osahal krk a pak si hlasitě oddechl, když nenašel žádné prokousnuté dírky.

„Oh, díky bohu. Už jsem vážně chvíli myslel-“ Rychlá rána pěstí přímo do obličeje ho bez otázek poslala přímo k zemi jako pytel zrní. Těžce žuchnul a bezvědomě se rozplácl na podlaze. Mikey si promnul prsty a se znechucením se na něj dolů zadíval.

„Kretén, už jsem to nemohl poslouchat,“ řekl tlumeně. Gerard se opřel o stěnu a zhluboka dýchal, aby zahnal šok, který se ho pomalu ale jistě zmocňoval. Zabil by ho, opravdu by ho zabil. Kdyby ho Mikey nezastavil, válel by se teď Bryar v kaluži krve stříkající mu z krkavice a Gerard by si ji naléval do chřtánu, jako nějaké divoké zvíře. Zvedl roztřesené ruce a prohrábl si vlasy dozadu, přičemž v nich rozmazal trochu své vlastní krve z poraněné dlaně. Z čista jasna na něj všechno dolehlo. Strach. Bolest. Vyčerpání. Každý sval v těle se mu začal třást a on se rozklepal jako list. Ruka ho pálila, na obličeji měl stále zaschlou krev a cosi ho velmi nepříjemně bodalo v pravém boku. Než se stačil ohledat, aby zjistil, co to je, upoutalo jeho pozornost zlověstné zapraskání. Otočil hlavu a zděsil se. Na protější straně místnosti se po zdi plazil ohnivý had a pořád stoupal. Pohled mu padl na pochodeň, kterou tam upustil dlouhán se sekáčkem. Už od ní chytil stolek s ubrusem, koberec a knihovna. Tohle bylo špatné. Moc moc špatné. Oči se mu komicky rozšířily a on se roztřásl. Nesnášel oheň. Nenáviděl ho. Jako malý byl svědkem upálení své vlastní babičky, Eleny. Mikey byl moc malý, než aby si to pamatoval, ale on ano. On si to pamatoval všechno.

„Mikey…“ vyloudil ze sebe přiškrceně. Mladší Way byl v pohybu dávno předtím, než si Gerard ohně vůbec všiml. Vyrazil loktem okenní tabulku a rozrazil okenice. Pod stropem už začal vznikat děsivý oblak černého kouře, ale Gerard se nedokázal přinutit pohnout. Byl ztuhlý, sesutý u zdi a jenom s hrůzou sledoval, jak je další a další dřevo polykáno a zpopelňováno. Viděl, jak pohlcují ženskou siluetu a slyšel ten strašný křik, ten příšerný, hrozný křik, který ho roky děsil ze spaní. Přikryl si rukama uši, aby ho nemusel poslouchat, a pevně zavřel oči. Byl jinde, byl jinde, byl v bezpečí doma, s Mikeym, nikdo na ně neútočil a byli šťastní.

„Gerarde, Gerarde!“ volal na něj mladší muž a třásl s ním.

V nose ho palčivě štípal kouř a kolem sálalo horko, ale i tak odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou. Nemohl, prostě nemohl. Ostrý políček ho překvapil. Cukl sebou a zazíral na Mikeyho. Vážně ho jeho vlastní bratr právě uhodil? Ať už to bylo jakkoliv, donutilo to jeho tělo znovu začít reagovat. Zamrkal kolem a vlasy na zátylku se mu zježily, protože oheň už pohltil polovinu domu a blížil se k nim.

„Gerarde, dělej, hni se!“ křiknul na něj a silou ho vytáhl zpátky na nohy. Chytil ho kolem ramen a táhl ho směrem k otevřenému oknu. Vylézt z něj měla být hračka, i tak se ale málem sesypal, když dopadl na vratké nohy. Bože, byl tak unavený. Okrajově si všiml, že o několik metrů dál ležel roztažený a stále omdlelý Robert Bryar. Mikey ho musel taky vyhodit z okna, aby ho zachránil před ohněm. Gerard se mimoděk drobně usmál nad lidskostí svého brášky. To vzalo za své, když ho mladší Way znovu chytil, tentokrát za ruku, a táhl ho směrem přes louku, dolů k řece. Běželi rychle, ale Gerardovi se s každým dalším krokem víc a víc pletly nohy. Zariskoval a ohlédl se k vesnici. Každý, kdo ještě stál na nohou, se už snažil uhasit oheň, než se rozšíří na další domy. Bodl ho tenký osten vinny, ale pak si uvědomil, že to vlastně nebyli oni, kdo požár založil. A i kdyby, bylo to v sebeobraně.

Pod botu se mu připletl zbloudilý ohlazený kámen a zakopl. Při svém pádu s sebou strhl i Mikeyho, který neochvějně stále svíral jeho pořezanou dlaň. Gerard zakašlal a pomalu se zvedl do kleku.

„Dělej, Gee, vstávej, rychle…“ naléhal světlovlasý mladík a znovu ho tahal nahoru. Gerard zavrtěl hlavou a chytil se za břicho. Pod prsty nahmatal teplé vlhko, tlumeně zaklel. Mikey si jeho počínání všiml a kleknul si k němu. Opatrně mu odtáhl ruku od trupu a sám se podíval, co se skrývalo pod proděravělou kazajkou.

„Ale do háje…“ zaklel taky. Gerard se na sebe poprvé za ten večer podíval. Skrz oblečení měl prosáklou už notně velkou krvavou skvrnu. Nikdo si jí zatím zřejmě nevšiml jen pro to, že byla na tmavém. A byla zezadu i zepředu. Mikey zhrozeně polknul a naklonil se víc za něj. Gerard ani nemusel otáčet hlavou, aby viděl jeho výraz. Bylo mu celkem jasné, co se stalo.

„Proč jsi mi neřekl, že jsi zraněný,“ zašeptal Mikey a přitáhl si bratra blíž k sobě, aby se o něj mohl opřít. Gerard s tichým povzdechem položil hlavu na jeho rameno a zavřel oči.

„Nevšiml jsem si toho…“ přiznal potichu. Ve všem tom zmatku a pod náporem adrenalinu vůbec necítil, že má v boku díru. Mikey ho pohladil po vlasech.

„Teď to bude trochu bolet, promiň,“ řekl a uchopil _něco_ , co trčelo vzadu z rány. Gerard zalapal po dechu, cítil, jak i při tak malém pohybu se v něm ten předmět _pohnul_. Stačilo jediné prudké škubnutí a byl venku. Starší upír bolestně zasténal a víc se na svého sourozence sesunul. Mikey mu podržel před očima tenký ulomený hrot dlouhý víc než deset palců.

„Vážně mě probodli vidlema?“ zamumlal Gerard a zamračil se. Doufal aspoň v dýku. Mikey úlomek zahodil někam do trávy a trochu ho od sebe odtáhl, aby se mu mohl podívat do přivřených očí.

„Je to jenom tenká rána, i když je skrz. Dneska jsi jedl, takže se rychle zahojí,“ řekl a s úsměvem mu položil ruku na tvář. Gerard semknul rty a lehce zavrtěl hlavou. Mikey nechápavě nakrčil obočí.

„Nejedl jsem už skoro tři týdny,“ řekl Gerard tiše a na moment zavřel oči. Bylo sice špatné říkat takhle, že mu lhal, ale bylo důležité, aby Mikey věděl, na čem jsou.

„Ale vždyť jsi říkal…“

„Lhal jsem. Nechtěl jsem ti přidělávat starost. Víc než tu jednu lahev jsem dneska nezískal a potřeboval jsi ji víc než já,“ omluvně se pousmál. Mladší Way na něj chvíli koukal naštvaně, pak zoufale, a nakonec zavrtěl hlavou a pevně ho objal.

„Ach, Gee…“ zašeptal a jemně se znovu dotkl rány, která naštěstí už moc nekrvácela. Sice se nezahojí, když Gerard neměl z čeho čerpat energii, ale pořád byli upíři, takže nevykrvácí. Nejspíš. Stále tady ale bylo nebezpečí vyhladovění a nezahojená rána mohla napáchat velké škody. Odtáhl se a utrhl si spodní část košile. Udělal z ní dlouhý pruh a omotal ho černovlasému mladíkovi kolem pasu a pevně utáhl. Muselo to trochu škrtit, ale pomůže to, aby se znovu neotvírala.

„To zvládneme. To-to bude dobrý, Gee,“ řekl rozhodným, i když rozechvělým hlasem, a přehodil si Gerardovu paži kolem krku. S námahou je oba zvednul a pomalým krokem je vedl dolů k řece, kde na ně trpělivě čekal kaštanový hnědák. Trvalo dlouho, než dostal Gerarda nahoru do sedla tak, aby se udržel chvíli sám, než se Mikey vyhoupne za něj. Ale po několika dlouhých minutách to zvládli a vyšší muž ho nechal lehce se o něj opřít, protáhl mu ruce kolem trupu a chytil uzdu. Pobídl koně patami a vyjel podél břehu pryč od vesnice, směrem k nejbližšímu lesu a daleko odtud. Gerardova hlava mu klesla dozadu na rameno a on ho měkce políbil do vlasů.

„To bude dobrý, Gee. Postarám se o tebe. Slibuju.“


End file.
